Valentine's Day
by CherryFlavouredPoison
Summary: A Valentine's Day spin-off to my other story, "Why is it so Hard?"./ Various Parings/ AU.


**Title : **Valentine's Day

**By : **CherryFlavouredPoison

**Fandom : **Kuroshitsuji

**Parings : ***Pulls out a list*** **Main Parings: SebastianXCiel, RonXLizzie, WilliamXGrell, KeaneXIrene, JokerXBeast, AgniXSoma, One-sided HannahX? and AloisXClaude. If you squint: AloisXCiel, ClaudeXCiel, CielXLizzie

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance/Friendship(Slight)/Drama/ Lil bit o'angst

**DISCLAIMER : **Unfortunately, I don't own Kuroshitsuji, only the 1,2&3 volume and a Sebastian purse! :3

**Other Warnings : **Unbeta, OOCness,Shonen-ai, Mild coarse language, Might make you cry.

**To make it easier: **I wrote the name of the person from whose POV (Point of View) a part (Till the line break) will be told.

HAPPY SINGLE AWARENESS DAY! Or, as I call it, HAPPY YAOI FANSERVICE DAY!

Please do enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>(Irene)<p>

_I've known him since we were children._

_I'm not sure though when the feeling of 'friendship' turned into the one of love._

_I love him._

_But I can't tell him._

_Is it really worth risking our friendship?_

_I sat alone in the classroom, letting my dark thoughts swim freely through my head. I hated Valentine's Day. Or rather...used to hate._

_When I was in junior high, on Valentine's Day I would have to see couples snogging on the corridor, in the classroom or in...different places._

_Maybe I was a little jealous, because I didn't have a boyfriend, but I wasn't sure._

_It all changed when I graduated._

_I changed schools, so I was a little nervous, but when I arrived in the classroom, the first person I saw was...him._

_"What's with the face?" He asked me then. - Aren't you happy to see me?_

_Ever since that day we would spend our Valentine's Day together. Not as a couple though. We would go to the cinema. I remember that once, when we were watching Valentine's Day*, he put his arm around me, and I swear that this was the happiest moment of my life._

_Should I tell him?_

- Irene! - Ah, it's Beast.

I don't remember when we started to call her like that, but she didn't seem to mind.

- Yes, what's the problem? - I asked.

- You know Joker, right?

Ah, Joker. Everyone in the class, excluding himself, knew that Beast had a huge crush on him.

- Of course I know him.

- Good. Then tell me... when you see us together, do we look like a couple?

Poor Beast. Unrequited love is always painful.

- A bit. I mean, you certainly look like his girlfriend, but he... well, he doesn't seem like he's interested in you that way.

It was not so nice of me to say that, but I still believe that the most bitter truth is better then a sugar-coated lie.

- I KNEW THAT! - Beast slumped on my desk in defeat. I patted her head.

- Did you tell him that you like him?

- I did! And do you know what he replied?

* * *

><p>(Joker)<p>

_- I like you. - She said quietly, looking downwards._

_I patted her head and smiled at her._

_- I like you too._

_- Y-you do?_

_- Of course. You're my best friend, after all._

I felt a punch on my head.

- JOKER! You are the world's biggest idiot!

- Wh-why? - I asked, rubbing my head.

- Just think about it for a second. Do you think that she just wanted to reassure you that the two of you are friends?

I replayed the scene in my mind again.

- You think that she could have meant something else?

He punched me on the head once more.

- Of course, you moron! She was saying that she likes you...as a guy!

- Aah... - Suddenly, I stood up. - Hey, Beast!

She was sitting by the table with Irene. She turned to face me.

- Y-yeah?

- Do you wanna go to the cinema today? With me?

- Of course I do! - she smiled, and then the whole class started clapping their hands.

- Oi. - I whispered to Keane**. - Why are they clapping?

- Idiot. - He answered. - I can't believe you were the last one to notice.

- Notice what? - I asked, but he didn't reply.

* * *

><p>(Keane)<p>

_He was able to do it so easily._

_Then why can't I be courageous enough to tell her?_

_I love her._

_But I can't tell her._

_I'm scared that she'll turn me down and that I'll be the one who destroyed our friendship._

_I don't want that._

_I've known her for ages, but I didn't really notice when 'friendship' stopped being enough for me._

_Should I tell her?_

I and Irene looked as Beast and Joker left school, hand in hand.

Then, like both of us were pulled towards each other by invisible stings, we faced one another.

- I think we should talk.

* * *

><p>(Hannah)<p>

I can't believe that they were so easily moved by something as shallow as this.

They are just a bunch of brainless twits that don't understand the true meaning of love.

Love isn't 'going to the cinema together.'

They stopped clapping and blissful quiet filled the classroom. Well, maybe not as blissful.

- Did you hear what Ana*** has done to Thomas?

- You mean Thomas Wallis****? Yes, I heard. I can't believe she could be so cruel!

Ah, they're talking about me again.

I just can't help it.

I keep telling myself that 'love' is a deep feeling, but the truth is I am not able to tell the difference between 'love' and a simple 'crush'.

The only thing I am sure of was that I was in love once.

I can't believe that the only thing that made me fall in love with him was the first kiss we shared.

After that I found out that he never left my mind. I just kept thinking about him, it was the only thing that helped me get through my life, which was far from 'cheerful'.

I remember telling him why I don't speak with my mother at all, and...he understood me. It was really strange, because I never found anyone that would have a similar problem to myself.

But we broke up.

He once came to see me and he told me the truth.

That he used me.

It was the second time in my life when I felt like a whore.

The first time was the event that caused me to break all my connections with my mother, and now...

The hardest thing in all of that was that he was the only person that knew the real me. I was terrified to show how I really am to any other people, because I was afraid that they might use me again.

I created the 'false me'. An obnoxious, vulgar, unkind girl. It pained me everyday to pretend to like this, but I just couldn't do it another way.

After we broke up, I tried to find him in other guys.

Dark hair.

Tall figure.

A liking to cats.

But it didn't work. Each of them broke up with me when they found out what I say when... I can't even say it in my mind. It's too hard.

The strange thing was that I didn't feel like a slut when I slept with all those guys. I thought of that merely as a way to cheer myself up.

After that I would act emo until someone decided to cheer me up. Thomas was a person like that. I thought of him as a friend and it already was too late when I noticed that he thinks of me as...well, as more than a friend.

I had to break up with him. It was hard, because I really liked Thomas. I didn't want to hurt him.

But I did.

I am a cruel person.

I hate that boy. He stole my future. If I was able to kill one person without taking any consequences, it would have been him.

He stole my Sebastian.*****

* * *

><p>(Ciel)<p>

- CIEL~!

Alois once more flung himself at me and the both of us nearly fell to the floor.

- Geez, Alois! I told you to stop doing that! It's creepy!

- But I thought you liked it... - He pouted for about one millisecond, and his face shone up with a smile. - Anyways, do you know what day is it today?

He didn't have to remind me. I knew.

Valentine's Day.

It would be the first Valentine's Day I get to spend with my boyfriend, Sebastian, so I thought I would ask Alois for help. After all, he was hitting on Clause...or was it Claude?

Well, never mind.

- So, what do you want? - He asked.

- We-well...- I was kind of embarrassed to say it. - Do you have any good ideas how to enjoy Valentine's Day?

His eyes sparkled and something that could only be described as 'pervy grin' appeared on his face.

- Of course I do! For example...- he scooted a little closer to me. - You could spend it with me...

I backed off with horror painted on my face.

- You should have seen your face! - Alois cried, laughing. - I was kidding. I'm busy today. I and Claude are having a date!

- So...did you ask him out?

- Not yet. But I bought something that will convince him. Wanna see?

He didn't wait for my reply and immediately threw his locker open.

I looked inside and sighed.

A maid uniform.

Great move, Alois.

* * *

><p>(Still Ciel)<p>

I met with Lizzie. Maybe she would tell me something worthwhile.

- You want to know how to spend your Valentine's Day with Sebastian?

I nodded, blushing.

- Are you going anywhere today?

- No, Sebastian has work after school today and he finishes it at ten P.M. It would be too late to go anywhere then. We were thinking of celebrating it tomorrow, but his work schedule complicates everything.

- Oh...It would be easy if you would be going somewhere, like Ron and me.

- Well, at least you're gonna be happy.

I could swear I saw a light bulb pop above Lizzie's head.

- Then, what do you think about... - She leaned closer and whispered the rest of her secret plan into my ear.

- YOU GOTTA BE CRAZY!

* * *

><p>(Claude)<p>

I was sitting byu my desk, doing...nothing.

I wasn't really in the mood for reading or really doing anything. I just wanted this day to end and go back home.

All those people confessing there feelings to each other...Just as if only the feelings mattered.

What about the soul?

I may be really creepy, but I think that the soul is the most important part of a human.

Save for one exception.

I saw him only once, but it made me crave for him as much as I never had before. I'm not sure if I love him, I just want him. And his soul. Nothing more, nothing less.

I heard the door opening, but I didn't bother turning towards it.

Then, obnoxiously loud disco music started stinging my ears and I was forced to look in the direction from where it sounded.

In the doorway was standing that annoying blonde brat...wearing a maid's uniform.

Great.

"Hey, Claude!" He greeted with something that was supposed to be a seductive voice.

I got up from my chair and went towards him. He opened his arms, as if he was waiting for me to hug him, but I just went past him.

"If you'd excuse me." I said politely, bowing slightly.

Valentine's Day is about confessions, right?

So I'll go and confess my feelings to him.

* * *

><p>(Ciel)<p>

I was standing in front of Sebastian's locker, waiting for him to finish classes. I would walk with him to work, as it became customary for us.

- Is your boyfriend here? - asked a tall, bespectacled person, bearing a very close resemblance to Sebastian.

- Not yet. - I answered.

- Good.

Suddenly, I felt myself being pressed deeper into the locker and saw a dark shadow hovering above me. His face was only millimeters from my own.

- You'll be mine... - He whispered.

I wanted to open my mouth to scream, but I couldn't find enough strength. I shut my eyes.

- Excuse me. - I heard a polite voice. The voice I so loved. - But I'd ask you to not to harass my boyfriend. He's quite fragile and I wouldn't like him to break.

- Take better care of him then. - Said the other voice, before I felt myself being pulled into the warm embrace of Sebastian.

- Se-Sebastian... - I uttered, clinging to him.

- Ssh, it's OK, love. I'm here now. I won't let anybody hurt you.

- Thank you... - I muttered.

I really love him.

* * *

><p>(Ciel)<p>

After I calmed down a little, we went to the cafe where Sebastian worked.

- I gotta go, love. I'm sorry we can't spend today together.

- Don't be. - I smiled warmly at him.

- OK. I'll see you tomorrow. - He kissed me lightly and disappeared behind the 'Staff Only' door.

As soon as they closed, I felt a smile creep on my lips.

_Time for plan B._

* * *

><p>- Will~!<p>

The dark-haired man didn't reply.

- WILL~!

A sigh.

- What is it?

I felt a smile slowly creeping onto my face.

- Do you know what day it is?

- A Tuesday, if I recall correctly.

- What about the date? - I didn't let myself get discouraged.

- The fourteenth of February. Now, could you please get back to work? - He asked sternly and left the staff area.

- SO COLD, WILL~! - I yelled after him.

I can't believe he has done that.

I mean, we've been together for like four months and now he forgets that today is Valentine's Day?

- Now, now, Grelly. You mustn't cry. - I said to myself. - You don't want to get your make-up ruined...

I went to take my name tag out of my bag.

I put my hand inside the largest pocket, when I felt my fingers brush against something. I took it out.

A box.

A small, simple, rectangle, red box, wrapped in a red ribbon. No hearts, flowers or anything like that.

I gently pulled on the ribbon and opened the box.

Inside, hidden in a hideous amount of baking paper******, were two cupcakes with strawberry frosting and a small paper card. With shaky hands, I took it, and brought it close to my face.

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_W._

- OH, WILL~!

* * *

><p>(Sebastian)<p>

- Hey. - I said quietly to Ron, my friend and workmate.

- Hey. What are you doing here? - He asked. What a stupid question.

- I have work... - I sighed.

- Ouch. Too bad. I thought that you'd be spending today with Ciel, since it's Valentine's Day.

- Well, I wanted to. But I guess it's impossible. Well, have fun with Lizzie then.

- 'Kay. Thanks.

Within minutes, he was gone.

Oh well.

Maybe William will at least be kind enough and let me leave early?

I opened the door to the 'Staff Only' area, where I knew I would find him.

- Excuse me, boss... - The thing I saw cut me off.

William was kissing with Grell.

I clamped my mouth shut and decided to go and find the nearest bathroom.*******

* * *

><p>(Ron)<p>

- Did you like the movie? - I asked Lizzie, who was currently clinging to my arm with a big smile on her face.

- Of course I did! It was SOOOOO romantic! - Then she suddenly let go and looked away from me. - But the best part of it was that I could watch it with you.

I felt the tips of my ears grow warm.

* * *

><p>(Hannah)<p>

I had enough of this day.

It's really hard to go through your everyday life, constantly hearing 'Ana this' and 'Ana that'.

The thing I needed right now was some hot tea and maybe a warm shower.

I entered the kitchen just to see her sitting by the table.

She got up, and I thought she was going to leave, but unexpectedly I felt myself being hugged by her. Something I hadn't felt for years. I already forgot how it felt to be hugged.

- I'm sorry, Hannah. I'm sorry for everything I have done to you. - She whispered. - Will you ever forgive me?

I don't know what to do. What if she changes her mind after what I'll surely do in the future? I know I can't change myself...but...

I embraced her in return and I let the warm and fuzzy feeling into my heart. It was just what I was longing to feel.

- Of course I will forgive you, mother. And I hope you'll forgive me for that I wanted to grow up so fast. Now I'm sure that I needn't have done that. Just promise me one thing...

- What is it? - She said.

- Promise you'll always be here.

* * *

><p>(Sebastian)<p>

I entered my flat a few minutes past ten o'clock. I hanged my coat carefully and placed my bag beside it.

The only thing I was thinking about right now was sleep.

I entered the living room and what I saw there nearly gave me heart attack.

Ciel was there.

He was sitting in the middle of the couch in a cat like manner. I blinked a few times but he didn't disappear.

- Ciel? - I asked.

- Meow~ - Was the only reply.

When I came closer, I saw that Ciel was wearing the cat-eared headband that Lizzie bought him during our second trip to the mall.

I sat next to him and stroked his head with one hand. He meowed again and turned towards me. He placed both of his tiny hands on my chest and pushed me down on the couch.

- Ciel, what are you-

He cut me off when he laid himself on top of my chest and hid his face in the crook of my neck.

- Happy Valentine's Day, bastard. - He muttered into my neck and fell asleep...

...Only to be woken up fifteen minutes later by the strong scent of burnt curry.

* * *

><p>(Agni)<p>

- Prince! - I waved my hands to chase away the smoke that filled the kitchen. - What were you trying to do?

He looked at me with his tear-stained face.

- It's just... You have to go to school everyday and you cook curry for us everyday and I wanted to help you b-but...- He burst into tears once more. - I'M SO USELESS!

- Prince... - I said quietly and did something that I wouldn't ever allow myself to do.

I hugged him.

- A-Agni... - He was clearly surprised by my actions.

- You're not useless, my prince. I'm sure your curry is delicious.

I pulled out a spoon and approached the pot on the stove. The 'thing' that was inside... could be called everything... but certainly NOT curry.

I tasted a little bit of the orange-brown concoction and cringed.

- What did you put in it?

- Well, I remembered that one day you were making chicken curry, but I couldn't find chicken, so I used the duck that was in the freezer. I also wasn't sure what vegetables you use, so I used the ones we had!

I remembered buying carrots, pumpkins, courgettes and turnips.********

- Then I had to chose some spices. I didn't really have time to decide, so I used up every one!

I took another spoon of his 'curry'.

- It's delicious.

* * *

><p><em>Before today, I always thought that Valentine's Day was reserved for couples. But now I...I think I've changed my mind.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N -<strong>

*** - ****I asked my sis for a title of a romantic comedy. Very fitting title :****3**

****- ****He's Irene's husband(?) in the Murder Arc. Here he is Irene's crush. (And future boyfriend :3)**

*****- **Word Play. Hannah ANAFelloz. Japanese word for 'Hole'(Vulgar). Claude called Hannah that in "Spider's Intention"****

******- **Thomas Wallis. The young writer from "The Tale of William The Shinigami"****

*******- In case you were wondering - She is thinking about Ciel.**

********- ****I meant the paper that you use for baking stuff in the oven. I'm not sure how you say it in English.**

*********- ****I just can't imagine it xD**

**********- ****Poor Agni xD**

**I really hate Hannah in the anime, cos she's an epic troll master, but I felt really sorry for her in this ff. I think she deserved a happy ending too, no matter how much I dislike her. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fic. It's the longest one-shot I've ever written 8D.**

**Thus concludes "Why Is It So Hard?". I don't plan to write anymore one-shots to that story, but I just got inspired, so maybe I'll post another story quite soon.**

**Please tell me what you think about it!**

**Happy Valentine's Day, my dear readers!**

**- CherryFlavouredPoison.**


End file.
